


The Devil's Deeds

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You never liked Wanda...





	The Devil's Deeds

Wanda wasn’t just some pretty face. You had to admit, when you joined the avengers, you never expected that the HYDRA experiment was anything important to the team. All you had known about her was that she freely volunteered for HYDRA,

You despised her for that. How could anything willingly give themselves up to the enemy like that? Yeah, yeah, Stark killed her family, boohoo. But he made up for his mistakes. What the hell was Cap thinking when he asked her to join the team? What the hell was he thinking when he asked you to train her?

Was he out of his mind? He knew exactly how you felt about her. Well, he got the hint after you had nearly pulled a knife on him After the third training session you had with Wanda.

“This is outrageous and you know it!” you yelled at him. “Why would you accept the enemy? What if she’s a goddamn spy? You’re a fool!”

“She’s just a child!” Steve argued back. He took a deep breath before staring at you. “She needs proper guidance, Y/N. This team would be good for her. Maybe we can make her see that the Avengers is good.”

Scoffing, you left the room and marched your way to the training facility. Wanda was already there, punching a bag weakly. She stopped when she noticed you walking over to her.

“Well?” you ordered impatiently as you bounced on the balls of your feet. “You ready for the session?”

“You’ve every right to not trust me.” she blinked at you,cocking her head to the side. “But am I really the enemy? I gave up my home so you can save the world. I helped you and your friends destroy my homeland.”

“Small price to pay for working for the enemy, huh?” you snarled as she aimed a swift kick to your shin which you dodged easily. “I will never like you, Maximoff.”

She shrugged and side stepped a punch from you


End file.
